Doug's Hot Property
Episode information= Doug's Hot Property is the first part of the ninth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Phil Funnie *Mr. Sully (debut) *Man O'Steel Man (debut) Synopsis Some tough high schoolers offer to sell Doug the very rare first issue of Man-O-Steel Man comic book, the issue he is missing. The same issue turns out to be missing from Sully's comic book store, and Doug feels guilty that he owns the only copy around. But when Mr. Sully lets one customer into his shop at a time for security reasons, Doug decides what is right for everyone. Recap Intro At Sully's Comic and Book Nook, Doug attempts to trade his old comics for the forty-fifth issue of the Man-O-Steel Man comic book. But Mr. Sully, the salesman, refuses, saying that the comic book isn't just any Man-O-Steel Man comic book, but the last issue by Darby Blue, the original creator of the comic book series. So Doug decides to trade the first five issues of the Lumpy Squad instead, which Mr. Sully agrees to and gives Doug the Man-O-Steel Man comics. When Skeeter tells Mr. Sully that Doug has every issue of the comics with the exception of the first issue, Mr. Sully pulls it out, only to say that it is not for sale. But he does let Doug touch it, only to take it right out of his hands afterward and put it on the top shelf. Doug becomes desperate to have the first issue. Main Episode Doug can only think about trying to get his hands on the first issue of Man-O-Steel Man. He then rethinks this, as he knows the price of the comic, which he can't afford. Since there are 75 copies around the world, Doug's prospects of finding another copy become slim. He and Skeeter later come across a bunch of high school students, who lead them to their car and offer them a bunch of comic books, including the first issue of Man-O-Steel Man, much to Doug's impression. After a short discussion of the comic book with the high schoolers, Doug finally purchases it. He gets home into his room and finishes his comic collection.'' '' Doug's imagination: Doug is seen being carried by the flying superhero Man-O-Steel Man, who takes him to his hangout to introduce him to his three superhero sidekicks. One of the superheroes, a female with a massive brain, detect a disturbance. The scene shows every citizen around town with a lot of objects disappearing in thin air. Doug surmises that Dr. Master Snatcher, the villain first introduced in Man-O-Steel Man issue number 45, is behind this, and Man-O-Steel Man transforms Doug a member of his team, calling him the Comic Collector Boy. The superheroes fly to do their mission. Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter are later seen walking to Sully's Comic and Book Nook so Doug can show Mr. Sully the first issue of the Man-O-Steel Man comic. To his surprise, the store is closed, and to his horror, Mr. Sully's first issue of the Man-O-Steel Man is missing form the top shelf. Doug wonders if it is the same number one issue that he purchased from the high schoolers, and becomes more convinced when Porkchop shows him a newspaper of the comic book store getting robbed of its comics. Doug becomes horrified because he is convinced that he had just purchased a stolen comic Doug's imagination: Doug and his superhero buddies make an attempt to stop the villain's scheme. When they make their way inside Sully's Comic and Book Nook, Man-O-Steel Man becomes frustrated over the fact that the first issue of his comic book has been robbed. Suddenly, he and his team slowly start to losing their powers due to the comic books being stolen. Dr. Master Snatcher is then seen hovering overhead with his propeller on top of his hat rotating with the stolen comics in his hands and flies away with them. So it's up to the Comic Collector Boy to stop the villain's nefarious scheme. The friends go to the mall to search for the high schoolers, but forget what they look like. With the comic store closed for a week, Doug expects to meet Mr. Sully to convince him that the first issue of Man-O-Steel Man wasn't the one that was stolen and that it was just a coincidence. But he spots the comic book store owner walking through the corner and runs away. Doug figures that even if it was the stolen comic book he purchased, he bought it fair and square. So when he gets home, Doug asks his father for advice and his father tells him that since someone buys something that could be stolen (Doug was speaking hypothetically while asking for this advice), they have the right to keep it. Doug starts feeling okay until the next day, he and Skeeter are walking to the comic store to find that it is being put under scrutiny due to the comics being lifted. So Doug walks up to Mr. Sully's desk and asks him about his first issue of Man-O-Steel Man. The clerk, now sullen and curt, tells him to buy something and leave to let the next greedy kid snoop around. Doug's imagination: As Dr. Master Snatcher flies out of sight behind the clouds, Comic Collector Boy flies higher to find that the villain has escaped. He flies to the clouds to find his superhero buddies getting weaker. Man-O-Steel Man informs that without the comic books, they have no past, and without the past, they no longer exist. When asked by the superheroes why Comic Collector Boy isn't fading away with them, Man-O-Steel Man says that the reason to that is owning issue number one, which Comic Collector Boy says he bought fair and square. Man-O-Steel Man says goodbye to him and vanishes in thin air. The other three superheroes vanish as well, leaving Comic Collector Boy alone screaming at the top of his lungs. Having qualms of keeping a comic that might have been stolen, Doug finally shows Mr. Sully the first issue of Man-O-Steel Man. (This theme is used as the same theme in the two episodes Doug's Fat Cat and Doug's Brainy Buddy.) When asked by a stern Mr. Sully where he got it from, Doug tells him that he bought it fair and square. Relieved that his comic book is back, Mr. Sulley gets rid of all the signs and lets everyone in the store, as well as offering them a copy of the latest Lumpy Squad. Doug then states voice-over that having the other 99 issues of the Man-O-Steel Man comics was nothing to be ashamed of. Doug's imagination: Doug is seen lounging on the chair adjacent to Man-O-Steel Man in the superheroes' place in the sky. Man-O-Steel Man thanks him for giving up his powers to revive the other superheroes' powers. Doug then tells the superhero to be careful with the comic book cover. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Doug and Porkchop appearing through Doug's name